


Six Thousand Questions

by Stratagem



Series: Levihan Family Fluff [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable family, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stratagem/pseuds/Stratagem
Summary: Levi and Hanji's four-year-old daughter is overflowing with questions that Levi tries to answer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I started this series a while ago, and it used to be posted here, but I had to take a break from the site. I took down all of my works, but now I'm back and reposting. Thank you for understanding. :) Oh, and in this AU, Levi and Hanji have two kids (at the moment), an older boy, Remy (9), and a younger girl, Ava (4). Thanks for reading!

"How come I only got five toes?"

Levi wasn't surprised to feel the tiny foot in question press against his leg, having been kicked up there by his agile four-year-old daughter. He looked away from the report he had been reading and squeezed her toes.

"You have ten toes." Shaking her foot a little, he took her hand as she reached for him, wanting to be steadied. Four-year-olds didn't always have the best balance, even when they showed excellent athletic aptitude. "Almost everyone has ten toes. I have ten toes, Remy has ten toes. Even your freakish mother has ten toes."

"No, I got five on this foot." Ava tried to wriggle the toes that he currently had captured. "And five on this foot."

"That makes ten."

Ava pointed to the foot he was holding. "I want six on this foot."

"No. Then you'd be lopsided." Releasing her toes, he watched her as she looked down at her bare feet with great concern. "You can't just grow extra toes, Ava."

Ava suddenly pulled away from him and twirled, dark brown hair whipping with her before she stopped, wobbling a bit and grinning up at him. Her yellow bow was now crooked. "But I can grow toenails!"

"Not on purpose."

"Can too. Watch." She scrunched up her nose and made her hands into fists and puffed out her cheeks. Wide grey-blue eyes squinted in fierce concentration.

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Done yet?"

"Nuh-uh," she huffed before blowing up her cheeks again. Okay. So that was cute. He smirked as she kept "growing" her toenails. At the first hint of her face turning blue, he reached out and poked her in the stomach, making her deflate as she laughed.

"Hey, don't pass out, imp."

"I grew them," she said breathlessly with a rabid victorious smile that belonged to Hanji, "Look!" Sticking out her foot, she turned it from side to side so he could properly admire her toenails.

"I don't see anything."

"I did." Heading back over to him, she climbed up into his lap with no regard for the work he was trying to get done. Automatically her grabby little hand reached for a pencil.

"Wait." Before she could draw on his reports, he pushed them out of the way and picked a piece of scrap paper for her instead. He really didn't intend on explaining to Erwin again why his paperwork had squiggles all over them yet again. "Okay."

While Ava scribbled, one of his arms looped around her waist to keep her secured, he was able to read a few more paragraphs before she interrupted again. "Why do horses got four legs and we got two?"

"Because they're horses, and we're people."

"Why?"

"Because someone needed to be able to take care of needy horses, and apparently we drew the short straw."

"What straw?"

"It's an expression…"

"What?"

Levi rubbed his face. "Just draw a horse, chatterbox."

"'kay." She smiled and started scratching out a random blob. Honestly, he doubted that any other child in the entire city asked as many questions as Ava. Their eldest, Remy, was a curious kid, too, but nothing like Ava. From the moment she got up in the morning to the time he and Hanji finally wrangled her into bed at night, she was asking questions. He liked that she saw the world with such wide-eyed honest wonder, but it also worried him. She wasn't afraid of practically anything, being too much like her crazy mother in that respect. It made life hectic, like when they found her trying to scale the cabinets or hunting for snakes in the garden.

The quiet lasted a few peaceful minutes. "Papa?"

"Yeah."

Ava leaned back against him, her head bumping against his chest. "When's Mama coming home?"

"In a few days. We talked about that this morning, remember." He sighed and leaned down to briefly rest his chin against the top of Ava's head. It was always hard when Hanji was away on a mission. Remy always seemed to find some kind of extra trouble to get into while she was gone, which he and Levi would then fight about, and Ava had trouble sleeping, as if she couldn't rest properly unless everyone in her family was home.

Personally, Levi hated not being there with Hanji, but they had made an agreement when Remy was born that one of them would always stay behind unless it was a dire situation. Surveying the area beyond Wall Maria was routine these days, but there were still Titans around beyond the reclaimed wall, and he didn't have to like her being out there without him.

"How many is few?"

Levi picked Ava up and turned her around before sitting her on the table in front of him. He lifted her hand and gently pressed down her thumb, then held it up for her to see. "How many is this?"

She counted them off as he poked at each finger. "One, two…three…four."

"That's right. Four days, and it might take longer, but that's when she's supposed to be back." He hoped she would be back by then. She would. "Don't ask again today, okay?"

"Okay…" She grabbed his hand with both of hers, eyes suddenly bright with an idea. "Can we make a cake for Mama? A big cake! With fros'ing."

"That'll be messy."

"We can clean."

"You'll destroy the kitchen."

"Pleeeeaseee?"

Ugh, he could already feel his resolve wearing down as she pressed her hands together and held them under her chin, adorably pleading. She obviously had unnatural powers of persuasion. "Let's go get you brother from school first, all right? We can make sure he hasn't set fire to the place."

The gleam in her eyes intensified. "Oh! Can I set a fire?"

"No!"


End file.
